


Sleepy

by makishou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makishou/pseuds/makishou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintarou juga sebenarnya tak kalah lelah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
> based on true event. yah-- dibikin versi Shintarou dan Sei, supaya lebih manis. (haha)

 

"Aku mengantuk, Shin."

 

"Aku tidak."

 

Shintarou menatap seseorang yang baru saja bergabung dengannya di ruang tamu apartementnya. Surai merah-nya tampak berantakan; mencuat kesana-sini. (Jangan tanya kenapa yang mulia agung Akashi Seijuurou bisa disini). Matanya terlihat lelah- alisnya berkerut. 

 

"Insomnia lagi?"

 

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. Melangkahkan kakinya mendekat dan dengan seenaknya menyandarkan dahinya; dibagian dada Shintarou. Salahkan perbedaan tinggi badan mereka, niat untuk bersandar dipundak pun harus diuurungkan Akashi. Lagipula harga dirinya terlalu tinggi; gengsi jika harus meminjam pundak sang dokter-tampan- maniak Oha-asa itu walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin. Karena menurut-nya itu bagian ternyaman dari tubuh Shintarou.

.

.

 

Tak perlu waktu lama, mata itu tertutup, nafas hangatnya yang ringan dan teratur menyapa permukaan kulit berlapis fabric putih milik Shintarou, pundak-nya yang tadi kaku kini berubah rileks, dan perhatikan bibir yang sedikit terbuka itu.. Menandakan ia amat tenang dalam tidur.

Bersusah payah, mantan _vice-captain_ tim Teiko itu menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri dan tak bergerak sama sekali. Takut jikalau tidur tenang Seijuurou terganggu.

 

Senyum seketika terbit dari wajah Shintarou. Ia sebenarnya tak kalah lelah, namun tidak masalah.

Seijuurou, akhirnya bersandar padanya.

 


End file.
